


Tiny Tires

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Cars (2006)
Genre: Cars, Disney, Gen, Humor, Original Characters - Freeform, Pixar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McQueen is forced to baby sit Sally's little nephew while she's away on business. The only problem? McQueen doesn't know one thing about caring for babies!</p><p> <strong>~ This fanfic has been discontinued ~</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Nevan Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
>   **This is a discontinued fanfic that will not be updated again. It remains as it is.**
> 
>    
> This fic takes place after the Cars movie.
> 
>  
> 
> Cars and all related characters © Pixar/Disney
> 
> Fanfic plot and the character of Baby Nevan ©2006 myself

Lightning McQueen rushed over to the Cozy Cone Motel as quick as he could. Sally had called him at Flo's café and told him to come over as soon as possible. He didn't even know she was back. Sally had left a few days before to go to California for reasons she didn't bother to mention to anyone, not even him. She simply said that she'd be back in a couple of days and would bring a surprise with her.

McQueen pulled, screeching, into the parking lot of the Cozy Cone and came to a stop a few feet away from where Sally was coming out of the office. She immediately drove up to him, a huge smile on her lips.

"Hey, Stickers!" she greeted.

"Hey, Sally. When did you get back?"

"Late last night." said Sally.

"So what did you want? It sounded urgent over the phone."

"Come here," Sally smiled and turned to drive toward the office. "I have something I'd like to show you."

Lightning hesitated a moment and then proceeded to follow his girlfriend. Sally motioned for him to take a look inside.

"What have you got in there?" McQueen asked, slowly approaching the door.

"Go in and see." Sally giggled.

"Will it bite?"

"No, silly." Sally, again, giggled.

McQueen rolled inside and saw a small bassinet setting on the floor, close to the door. It was covered over with a light blue blanket dotted with tiny printed pictures of tires and pistons having dark blue ribbons tied around them. The young race car stood and stared at it and as he did so, the blanket began to move and hump irregularly. There was something alive in it! McQueen carefully took the blanket and slowly pulled it off. Under it was a tiny silver colored Porsche with huge, innocently bright eyes. The little car looked up at the red stranger in front of him and smiled before making gurgling noises. McQueen blinked several times before turning to Sally, who stood outside.

"Sally," he began. "It's a baby."

"I know it's a baby." Sally smiled.

"Wh-Where did it come from?"

"He's my nephew. I brought him with me from California."

"You never told me you had siblings."

"You never asked me." Sally continued to smile, holding back a laugh at McQueen's stunned expression.

"I'll be." McQueen smiled and turned back to the baby car. "So is he your brother or sister's kid?"

"Brother. I have no sisters."

"What are you doing with him?"

"My brother and his wife had to leave on an urgent business trip to another state. They're going to be gone for two weeks and they had no one to watch the baby so I told them I would."

"That's really nice." McQueen continued to smile at the baby. "Does everyone else know about him?"

"No, not yet. I wanted it to be a surprise so that's why I didn't tell anyone I was going there to bring him back." Sally's smile dropped. "Sad thing though, I'm going to be going back to California this afternoon. In fact, I'll be leaving in just a few minutes."

"Why?"

"I've got a client I have to see. It was a bit unexpected, I must say, but I've got to go. I was so hoping I could get away from all of my work I used to do in California, but some just won't leave me alone. They find out you're back in town and they're crawling all over you, asking for favors." Sally forced a laugh. McQueen could tell she didn't want to do it. "It shouldn't be over a day or two."

"Are you taking him with you?"

"Well," Sally hesitated. "That's what I needed to talk over with you. I need you to look after him until I get back."

"Me?!?" McQueen's eyes widened. "I don't know how to care for babies!"

"He shouldn't be any trouble. I have a notepad lying on the desk there with feeding times, nap times and any other information you need to know. You'll find bottles in the fridge and there's a diaper bag lying on the floor in there with plenty of things you'll need."

Lightning glanced at the baby car. It was busy and happily chewing on the side of the bassinet, drool running down the side. He cringed and backed away slowly at the sight as if the baby's drool would infect him with some kind of disease if it so much as touched him.

"Sally," McQueen nervously smiled. "I don't know one thing about babies. I can't baby sit him until you get back."

"Sure you can."

"Please, have Flo do it."

"Nonsense." Sally backed up and started toward the street. "I've got to be going now or I'll be late. I've got to see my client first thing tonight. Feel free to introduce him to everyone for me."

Before McQueen could say another word, Sally was already halfway out of sight. He sighed and turned toward the baby Porsche again. It was gurgling happily and rolling over on its side and even onto its back.

"Let's see," McQueen mused while pulling the notepad towards him. "It says here that your name is Nevan."

At the mentioning of his name, the little baby car looked up and smiled.

"Well, I see I won't have any problem in that area." McQueen sighed again before looking back at the notepad. "Bottles are in the fridge. Feed once at the times listed below."

McQueen's eyes scanned the times Sally had jotted down for Nevan's feeding and then went on to read the rest of the instructions. Nevan sneezed once and continued to watch curiously.

"This is crazy!" Lightning finally shouted to no one in particular. "I have no clue about taking care of and babysitting babies! How did I get into this mess?"

"Eeurk!" Nevan squealed as if telling McQueen he didn't know.

"Oh hush." McQueen glared at the little car.

At that exact moment, he heard someone shout from outside. He turned to see Mater and Mack pulling into the parking lot. That's all he needed. It was bad enough that Mater teased him about being in love with Sally, now he would never hear the end of it if Mater found out he was babysitting. Maybe the baby would stay quiet until his friends left. Although he'd have to let it be known sometime. Sally had given him permission to show the baby off to everyone. He backed up and made his way out to greet his friends as calmly as he could.

"Where's Sally?" Mater asked.

"Uhh… she's gone." McQueen forced a smile.

"Again? She jus' got here."

"Yeah I know, but she said she had a client she had to see tonight. It was kinda unexpected."

"How long is she gonna be gone?" Mack asked.

"One or two days." Lightning smiled.

"Whut wuz all of the hurryin' over here fer then?"

"Uh, well," McQueen's eyes glanced toward the office and then back to Mater.

"Naturally she wants him to look after the motel, Mater." Mack said before McQueen could speak. "Like he's done the past couple of nights."

Much to McQueen's horror, the baby car let out a loud squealing cry from inside the office. Mater and Mack looked up at McQueen and then past him and towards the office door. McQueen started to back up slowly while nervously eyeing his friends. The baby, again, squealed.

"Buddy," Mater lowered his voice. "I don't mean to embarrass ya or nothin', but sounds to me like you need to get those wheels of yours greased real good."

"You sure it was his wheels?" Mack tilted his head. "Sounded more like my Aunt Margaret when she snores without her teeth in."

The baby let out another wail, only this time he didn't stop but kept on crying.

"Waaaait a minute, that sounds like a baby crying." Mack started forward. "What have you got in there, McQueen?"

"Uh… nothing! Why?"

"Well, your nothin' is makin' a lotta noise." Mater smiled.

"It is a baby!" Mack shouted while peering in through the window.

"It's Sally's little nephew, Nevan." McQueen finally breathed. "His parents had to go away on a business trip so Sally's keeping him. And since Sally had to rush off unexpectedly, she wanted me to watch after him until she gets back."

"Sally's nephew? I knewd her brother's wife wuz expectin', but I didn't know she already had it." Mater eagerly drove up and into the office. "Aww, he's a cute lil' feller."

"Bring him out here, Mater, so we can all get a good look." Mack said on the other side of the window. "This door's too small for me to fit through."

Mater lifted the bassinet with his tow cable and drove outside, setting it and the baby down on the pavement. All three gathered around it.

"Hey, he is cute." Mack smiled.

Nevan smiled and giggled as he looked up into the faces of the three strangers gathered around him, his green eyes sparkling with delight. Mater made faces at him and caused him to go into a laughing fit. Apparently his laughter was contagious because everyone started to laugh after that.

"Sally said I could show him off to everyone." McQueen said.

"Won't everyone be su'prised." Mater chuckled. "This is one of tha most excitin' things that's happened to this town in weeks."

Lightning, Mater and Mack turned toward the bassinet again and watched as the baby Porsche drooled down the sides of its mouth and blew spit bubbles while making gurgling and cooing noises.

"That's gross!" Mack exclaimed.

"What do ya expect? That's whut babies are s'posed ta do."

"Guys, I don't know how to care for a baby!" McQueen's voice was panicky. "How am I supposed to care for this one until Sally returns?"

"You could ask us to help ya." Mater grinned. "We're your friends. Besides, this is Sally's nephew. Any relative of anyone livin' here is automatically a member of tha Radiator Springs family."

"Mater," Mack turned to the old tow truck. "We don't know one thing about caring for babies either."

"Shoot!" Mater's face turned into disappointment. "Well someone is bound to know." Mater peered down at Nevan. "We could ask Flo."

"No," McQueen sighed. "Sally asked me to take care of him so I will. I can't let her down."

"Won't do no harm in askin' Flo if she could give ya some advice."

"Thanks, Mater, I will."

"How hard could it be, takin' care of someone as cute as this?" Mater made another face at Nevan, causing the baby car to go into another fit of giggles.

"Let's go over there right now. No one's seen him yet." McQueen started toward the road. "Mater could you lift him up and set him on me?"

"Sure thing!"

Mater picked up the bassinet with his cable and gently placed it on McQueen's back. McQueen, then, proceeded to drive as slow as he could. Mater and Mack drove along the sides to make sure the bassinet wouldn't fall off. Baby Nevan giggled and squealed in delight and peered at the wonderful new sights around him.

"By tha way, Mack," Mater brought up the subject a little ways down the street. "I didn't know yer aunt had false teeth."

"Oh yeah," Mack sighed. "If you ask me they've been nothing but trouble ever since she got them."

"How?"

"Well there was that one time she fell asleep while driving. From what I know she fell completely asleep right in the middle of the road. A truck coming up behind her couldn't stop in time and slammed into her. Knocked her teeth clean out of her mouth and clear across the highway. Took 'em three weeks before they found them in the back of a dump truck headed for Utah."

"If that don't beat all." Mater laughed.

Nevan laughed too, as if he understood every word Mack had said.


	2. Showing Off Nevan

Flo's V8 Café was slow and relaxed as usual. True, business had picked up considerably since the events involving McQueen opening up his racing headquarters in Radiator Springs, but the old favorite hang out still had its lazy charm. Everyone was glad of it too. There was nothing like relaxing under its roof after a tiring and stressful day.

Flo finished seeing to a couple of passing customers and then wheeled over to where her husband, Ramone, and Fillmore and Sarge sat talking. Red, an overly shy and quiet fire engine, lazily showered some nearby flowers with water from the hose-like spigot on his back. No one paid him much notice as they continued on talking.

"I think that's the last of them for right now." Flo laughed, pulling up beside Ramone. She looked at her husband and smiled. "I declare! That color fits you perfectly. In fact, I like you in that color. Makes you look overly handsome."

"Thank you, my dear. It's the night look." Ramone said deeply and proudly as he showed of his latest paint job, which consisted of a sparkly metallic navy blue color dotted with silver sparkles. To top it off he had painted decals of white stars all over him. Ramone owned the town's 'House of Body Art' and was particularly fond of experimenting and testing out new designs on himself, partly because he loved it and partly to advertise his business. It never failed; each day he would come out with a brand new look. It baffled McQueen. He still wasn't sure what color was Ramone's true color, although he just took a stabbing guess that it was the metallic purple with flames.

While in the middle of Ramone showing of his latest masterpiece, Lightning McQueen, Mater and Mack slowly drove up and stopped in front of Flo and the rest. Mater carefully snatched up the parcel on McQueen's back and set it down on the ground.

"Wow!" McQueen exclaimed. "I think that is the slowest I've ever driven in my life!"

"What do you have here?" Flo gestured towards the bassinet.

"Something I need to show you." McQueen grinned before glancing around. "Where is everyone?"

"Working." Sarge answered, gruffly. Even though he was now a veteran, the irritable WWII army Jeep still sounded like he was addressing an army of troops every time he spoke.

"We have, like, some tourists and visitors in the town today, man." Fillmore lazily explained. "So everyone's, you know, like seeing to them at the moment."

"They chose a new set of tires and curios over army surplus! Can you imagine that?" Sarge grumbled.

"Well, tires are more useful, man. And let's face it, you can't decorate with surplus." Fillmore smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well it was your revolting organic fuel that sent several of them to Doc's!" Sarge came towards the hippy van.

"Peace, brother."

"I'll show you peace in a minute."

"Boys," Flo shook her head. "Quit acting like a couple of children. McQueen here has something he wants to show us."

Sarge and Fillmore turned towards McQueen and the bassinet and waited quietly for him to show whatever it was he had brought. The bassinet was turned towards McQueen so that no one could see what was inside it. He eyed the baby car silently for a couple of minutes, trying to decide how he was going to go about introducing Nevan. Flo cleared her throat and came a few inches towards the basket in hopes of maybe getting a peek inside.

The baby car squealed happily, causing everyone around him to arouse with curiosity.

"This here's Sally's lil nephew!" Mater suddenly blurted out before McQueen could even do anything. "We all knewd her brother and his wife wuz expectin'. Well, here he is!"

The race car sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He then pushed the bassinet around so everyone could clearly see little Nevan. Everyone gasped and awww-ed.

"Well I'll be." Flo smiled.

"Isn't he cute?" Mack said proudly.

"He's a cute leetle fella alright." Ramone came up for a closer look. "What's his name?"

"Nevan." McQueen answered.

Both Sarge and Fillmore pulled up closer as well, and smiled down at the little silver bundle. Nevan smiled even bigger at the many strange faces surrounding him.

"Sally must be awful proud of her brother." Flo sighed happily.

"Yep." McQueen smiled.

"But why do you have him?"

"Sally had to go back to California to meet up with an unexpected client so she wanted me to look after him until she returned. And Sally has him because his parents had to go off on a business trip for two weeks."

"The poor little dear." Flo looked down at Nevan. The baby car squealed with delight at Flo's words.

"Think he'd like some organic fuel?" Fillmore asked.

"Please!" Sarge turned a sharp look. "What do you wanna do? Kill the poor kid?"

Nevan started to giggle at the bickering between Sarge and Fillmore. Then Sarge caught a glare from Flo.

"Do you two have to do that right now?"

"Sorry, Flo." Sarge softly apologized then looked down at Nevan. "Just saving this little guy from a horribly tormenting experience. I don't want him to meet Doc that way."

Fillmore turned an irritated look in Sarge's direction, but let the ridicule slide. After all, he was a van of peace and fighting wasn't his nature.

Unknown to the group, Red had stopped watering his flowers and stood and stared in the direction of the bassinet and Nevan. The fire engine sweetly smiled at seeing the baby car, but he was too shy to go over and get a closer look. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. By this time, the group had started talking again, but Nevan caught sight of Red. The baby car silently and curiously stared at the little shy fire engine. Red blushed and quickly continued watering the flowers in front of him, even though he had already done it. He glanced up and saw that Nevan was still staring in his direction. The car smiled at him, but Red pretended like he hadn't seen it.

"Flo," McQueen turned towards the sea green show car beside him. "Do you know anything about babies?"

Flo laughed. "Yeah, I know a little. Why?"

"Sally left me to care for Nevan while she's gone and I have no idea how to take care of babies." McQueen blushed a little.

"Don't worry, hon, I think you'll do fine." Flo smiled. "Did Sally leave you any instructions?"

"Well, yeah. She left a notepad with Nevan's feeding and nap times and other info like that."

"Then follow them. Everything should work out ok. If you need any more help, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." McQueen sighed and smiled.

Nevan hiccupped and then turned his attention towards Flo and smiled.

"So when do I get to show Nevan to the rest of the group?"

"Whenever they get done working." Said Sarge.

As if on cue, Luigi and Guido came rolling up to the café and behind them came Lizzie, an old Model T that could barely get around at all. Naturally they were excited over the new sales they had just made and talked excitedly for nearly eight minutes before they realized that something was up.

"If you're through talking, McQueen has someone for you to meet." Flo smiled and turned toward Lightning.

"This here is Nevan, Sally's nephew." He grinned proudly. In an instant, Luigi, Guido and Lizzie were crowded around the bassinet.

"He has so much of Sally's family in him." Said Luigi. "He is the spitting image of Sally and her brother."

"And he's so cute." Lizzie said, squinting to focus. "Reminds me of the time when,"

Before Lizzie could continue on with her past memories, Doc Hudson, a deep blue Hudson Hornet, slowly and carefully drove up with a weary look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Flo asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Nothing, Flo," he sighed before coming to a stop beside Lizzie. "Just worn out from the usual strain that comes with dealing with patients. Complaining patients I might add."

Fillmore cautiously eyed Doc as he continued on.

"I gave them something to easy the nausea, but then they kept complaining that it wasn't doing any good. Finally after awhile they started feeling better, paid and left." Doc sighed again and turned a hard glare to Fillmore. The van could only smile innocently and shrug. Nevan, however, had other plans. The baby car let out a shrill squeal and giggle. Doc Hudson's eyes widened as he turned himself to face McQueen.

"This is Sally's nephew, Nevan." Lightening calmly smiled.

Doc came closer and peered down at the little car. A faint smile formed on the old Hornet's lips as he watched Nevan giggle and roll around in his bassinet. McQueen couldn't help noticing. It was something rare when it came to Doc. He knew the old car knew how to smile because he'd seen it before, but he rarely ever did. It was always nice to see that he hadn't forgotten how.

"It's always a pleasure to see new life come into the world." Doc breathed, barely above a whisper. It was doubtful that anyone else heard him.

"You know, I should be getting back to the motel." McQueen interrupted the moment. "I don't want to miss any guests."

"Alright McQueen." Flo smiled down at Nevan one last time.

"I really wanted Sheriff to see him too, but I take it he's out on patrol."

"Yeah. He won't be back until later." Said Sarge. "I think he's checking a lot of the old back roads today."

With McQueen's okay, Mater grabbed up the bassinet and placed it on top of McQueen again and they started off just as they had come, Mater on one side and Mack on the other to see that Nevan didn't fall off. Everyone said their good byes as the group slowly drove off in the direction of the Cozy Cone. Flo shouted that she would be coming by later that evening to check and see if everything was okay and if McQueen needed anything. McQueen shouted back to her that he had heard.


	3. Chick Hicks Returns

When Lightning McQueen, Mater and Mack pulled into the parking lot of the Cozy Cone, Nevan was screaming and crying at the top of his lungs. Naturally Mack and Mater had tried soothing him as they drove along, but it was no use. Nevan wasn't going to hush for anything or no one. By the time they reached the motel, he had just about driven all three out of their minds. Mater grabbed up Nevan's bassinet and placed it down on the pavement, maybe a little bit harder than he should have.

Mack winced as Nevan screamed even louder. "For Pete's sake, McQueen, can't you quiet him?"

McQueen looked dumbfounded at his friend then turned back to Nevan. He made faces at Nevan in hopes that it would make the baby car laugh, but with every face he made Nevan continued to cry.

"I'm jus' glad he's not old enough to have developed his horn yet." Mater grimaced at Nevan's crying.

Nevan again screamed louder.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Mack.

"How should I know??" McQueen was on the verge of panic. "I was born for racing, not caring for babies!"

"I think you're s'posed ta burp it or feed it or change it or somethin'." Mater said as he grinned at Nevan.

"Wha??"

"Check your list." Mack suggested.

"The list! Yes, the list!" McQueen hurried over to the office and went inside. He pulled the yellow notepad toward him and quickly scanned down the list for what Nevan could possibly be wanting. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 2:00. He then glanced back down at the list. It was time for Nevan's afternoon nap. With a sigh of relief, Lightning backed up and out of the office.

"He's tired." McQueen called to his friends. "It's time for his nap."

"Is that all?" Mater said, more out of relief than anything.

"How do we get him to sleep?" Mack asked, wincing again as Nevan let out another piercing cry. "With the racket he's making it's beyond me how he'll ever get to sleep anytime soon."

"Uhhh…" McQueen quickly thought for a minute. He had no idea how to put a baby to sleep. He had never been around a baby before, or at least as far as he knew. He was an only child so he didn't have any baby brothers or sisters to look after and help care for when he was growing up. He'd seen babies before, but only in TV shows and movies. And, of course, he had seen mothers caressing babies in the crowds at races, but that was only in quickly passing. Yeah, that was it! He had seen mothers gently rocking babies to sleep a few times.

"We need to rock him to sleep." He finally said, loud enough so Mater and Mack could hear him over Nevan's wailing.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Mater hit the ground with his wheel. "Everyone knows you're s'posed ta rock babies ta sleep."

McQueen ignored Mater's musing and told him to lift the bassinet up and put it on his back again. Mater did as he was told. Next McQueen told him not to let go but to gently rock the bassinet back and forth. McQueen's back windshield made the bed set unevenly and slanted, making it easier to rock than if it was setting flat on the ground. McQueen helped Mater by gently rocking his body along with Mater's rocking. Within minutes the crying ceased and Nevan was fast asleep. Mater took the bed and gently placed it inside one of the cones where Nevan could sleep without being disturbed.

"I'm glad that's over with." Mack sighed as Mater pulled up to him and Lightning again.

"He's all snug as a bug in a rug." Mater laughed.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this." Lightning looked down at the ground.

"If you don't mind me saying so, I think you did fine." Mack smiled. "You handled that nap situation really well."

"You sure did." Mater grinned.

"I dunno…"

"Well, look what we have here."

The new voice startled the group of friends and caused them to look around in the direction of the road. Much to their surprise, a green race car having a moustache and a huge 86 on his sides came driving up to join them.

"Chick Hicks." Lightning breathed before narrowing his gaze. "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd ever see you come back here."

"You know, this place kinda grows on a person after awhile." Chick smirked. "I just couldn't stay away. Besides I had to have some excuse to try out my new taillights."

McQueen rolled his eyes. "Still gloating about them, I see."

"Hey! It's not everyday you get taillights."

"Maybe I should get some then." McQueen smiled. "That way you can see them in our next big race."

Mater and Mack burst out laughing, but by the look on Chick's face it was clear he didn't find any amusement in it.

"I don't think he got tha joke." Mater said, between his laughing.

"Oh, I got the joke alright." Chick glared at Lightning. "I just don't think it's funny."

"Ohhh, you don't?" McQueen knew he had Chick right where he wanted. "It's different now that you're the object of the joke, huh?"

Mater and Mack burst into even more laughter. Chick, by this time, was burning with anger.

"The great Chickster can't handle his own joke played back on him." Lightning smiled. "Let's see… I may just get some taillights that are brighter than normal. You know some that looks like headlights… bigger, brighter. That way it'll help you see where the track is."

More laughter came from Mack and Mater.

"That's it!" McQueen continued. "I'll get headlights instead of taillights. Then you can really see the track!"

McQueen joined his two friends in a fit of laughter. Chick Hicks, however, was steaming mad. He'd just about had all he could stand. He was tempted to ram into McQueen, but he held off. True he was a mean bully and acted tough, but deep inside he was nothing but a coward. Of course he would never admit it, not even to himself. With one last huff, Chick turned and sped off down the road.

"Let me know when you get some headlights and a horn, buddy!" McQueen shouted after him.

"That Chick Hicks." Mack shook his head. "Doesn't he ever give up?"

"Doesn't seem like it." Lightning smiled.

"I still say he's ugly." Mater added.

Lightning's smile dropped. "Maybe I was a little too hard on him."

"Say what?" Mater tried not to laugh.

"I mean, yeah he's a bully and total jerk and all, but jokes can hurt people." McQueen looked in the direction Chick had gone.

 

A few hours later, Lightning was startled by Nevan's crying. It was perfectly clear that Nevan was awake now and demanding attention. With a quiet sigh, Lightning pulled out of the motel office where he had been looking over the instructions Sally left for him and made his way over to the cone that held the baby car. In a fit of frustration, Nevan was trying his best to get out of his bassinet. The little car found it a little more difficult than he thought. The bed was taller than he counted on and posed a long drop that he was desperately trying to figure out when McQueen pulled up in front of him.

"No, no. You stay in there." Lightning said, seeing what Nevan was trying to do. Nevan screamed louder and backed up into the bassinet again. "I think someone woke up on the wrong side."

Nevan angrily glared at McQueen and hiccupped once. Lightning only shook his head and stared at the baby car. What was he to do with it now? He continued to stare. Nevan had stopped his crying and now lay quietly and calmly in his bed and chewed on one of his tires. Actually he gummed his tire, seeing that he didn't have any teeth yet; much like a human baby would chew on a teething ring or some kind of toy. It was obvious that the poor thing was bored, but since McQueen didn't know anything about babies this thought never entered his mind.

"You want to get out?" McQueen asked as if the baby car could understand and answer. He hated to, but he finally gave in and helped Nevan out of his bed. At first the baby car only sat and stared as if confused as to what he should do now that he was out of his bassinet. Lightning rolled out of the cone's doorway and tried to persuade Nevan to follow him out into the parking lot. Nevan squeaked gleefully and tried his best to follow. He was a little shaky on his wheels and once or twice fell. The last fall erupted in crying, but Lightning quickly rushed to the young car's side and helped him to get back up. With a gentle nudge of his nose, McQueen pushed Nevan's backend and started him rolling forward. Nevan giggled happily and seemed to enjoy finally being out in the open and away from his bed, although he still hadn't gotten the hang of driving just yet. It was understandable, since he was still too young. He cautiously rolled forward a few little steps at a time. He crept along slowly, slinking and crawling along on his belly more than anything.

McQueen had to fight back a chuckle at the sight. Babies weren't that bad, he thought.


End file.
